


For Him

by NurturingSilence



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, everlark wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurturingSilence/pseuds/NurturingSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him, Katniss would do anything, even if that means letting the capitol in once again. When people begin questioning Peeta's importance in her life Katniss decides to prove them wrong. What better place to do it than her own wedding. For him and only for him, the Mockingjay will sing once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I fell in love with Katniss and Peeta after watching Catching Fire. I sat alone in that movie theater as the beauty of these two characters filled me with wonder. Needless to say I went home and devoured the trilogy in three days.  
> It was when I found myself unsatisfied with the quick ending that I turned to the wonderful world of fanfiction. I have been so grateful to the amazing writers who have brought me so many hours of enjoyment, that I felt the need to try to give them something in return.  
> Disclaimer: I am not a writer and this is my firs time writing fanfiction of any kind. I own nothing (not the characters, not the world they live in, all credit goes to Suzanne Collins. The song I was inspired by belongs to Christina Perri) so please don't sue.  
> I haven't read the books again (I've been reading too much fanfiction) and I loved the movies so much that I think its safe to say this work was inspired by all three mediums. Thanks to my sister who read this for me. But I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Arms by Christina Perri (acoustic version)  
> I recommend you start playing it when Katniss begins to sing it.

The smiling girl in the yellow dress stomps her feet to the rhythm of the music. Twirling and laughing as the fiddler picks up the tempo and she tries to mimic the dancers on the floor. Does she know how close she came to a world without music? a world of fear and silence?

Watching the little girl smile as the little boy on his toddler legs tries to keep up, she realizes they are safe now. That all the loss and pain one human being can inflect on another brought forth this peace. Fragile and vulnerable, still weak and unsure, but here, thank God finally here.

The dancers join hands and begin the bends and turns of the old intricate district dance. She watches as her boy, more man now than boy, holds out a hand to the little ones. Together they form their own little trio swaying to the music and clapping their hands to the beat. He looks happy. He looks content. Does he know he glows around children? Does he know his happiness affects those around him? Does he realize the hope he brought to the district, when his breads began finding their way into the hands of those celebrating tonight?

The little girl’s grandmother comes up behind her and with a soft tickle joins in their dance. Greasy Sae, the oldest resident of the district, the one that remembers the first dark days and now lived through hopefully their last, still smiles after everything she has seen. How is she still capable of smiling after all she has lost? But here she is clapping and stomping with the rest of them; without fear, without regrets.

The toddler’s mother comes and takes the boy in her arms. The light reflecting on his auburn curls bestowing a kiss on his mother’s cheek like his father once did. Finnick lost to the capitol, buried somewhere beneath the city, his sacrifice ensuring his son’s safety now. How can they all smile and dance when so much has been done? When so much pain has been inflected? And yet here they all are. Smiling and dancing, celebrating life.

The young man, turns at that moment searching for something or someone. Her heart skips a beat as his blue merchant eyes come to rest on her seam grey ones. The love radiating from him ignites a familiar fire inside her.  She feels a smile grow on her lips. The smile he helped her regain. The smile that now comes so easily to her every time he is near.

She waits rooted to the spot as he begins to make his way slowly to her. He loves her. He may have forgotten there for a little, but he fought his way back to her. It has been hard, it probably will never be easy, but only he had the strength to keep the promise he made to her so long ago “Always”.

“Peeta…” his name quietly falling from her lips, her boy with the bread, her ally, her friend, her lover, her husband as of a few hours ago, her home, her hope. Because at the end of the day that’s why they are all here today, dancing and smiling celebrating life, the hope that things can be good again, that life can be good again.

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Watching as her husband suddenly stops walking toward her. She smiles as he winks at her and turns toward Effie standing close by, arguing with a member of the staff. Her eyes still on Peeta her answer comes very easily. “Yes, I always have.”

Turning to look at the hard unsmiling man standing next to her, she can’t help but feel sorry she couldn’t be what he wanted her to be. “Gale, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be” he says shaking his head. “After three years I see things more clearly. It would have never worked between us. We were too alike; we both had too much fire. It would have burnt us eventually.”

“Yes it would have.” She answers knowing he spoke the truth.

“It was always going to be him.” He whispers sadly.

“Yes, it would have happened one way or another.” She sighs smiling, turning to see Peeta take a flustered Effie out to the dance floor.

Katniss turns back to Gale as he reaches out and grabs a hold of two champagne glasses from a waiter walking by. Offering one to her, he raises his glass waiting for her to do the same. “Well Catnip, Here’s to you and Peeta, may your life be peaceful and happy.”

Katniss can’t help smile as she clinks glasses with her childhood friend. “Thank you.”

“Katniss…”Gale quietly begins. “Thank you for allowing me to-”

“Gale” she interrupts “We were all pieces in a game played by heartless people. Who didn’t care who they killed or used as long as it brought them closer to power. If I could not find it in me to move on, and I let them take away the people I loved so much, they would have won…They don’t have the power to hurt us anymore...Peeta helped me see that.”

“He was always better than us.” He says before draining his champagne.  

“He was always able to see that there was still beauty and hope in the world. We never could.”

“Maybe that’s what I need someone to remind me that not everything in this world is ugly.”

Katniss looks on as Gale, a man she had once been so close to, runs a frustrated hand through his hair. It dawns on her that this could have been her, perpetually building walls around herself to keep pain away. But Peeta helped her. He saw right through her walls and brought enough hope with him, that she was able to lower them enough to let him in completely. The walls, she knows, will always be there but at least they are not made of ice anymore. She is willing to let people in.

“Gale, if you find someone who helps you see this world in a better light be open to let them in. But maybe, in the mean time, begin by convincing yourself you are worthy of the good. Find the hope in yourself to live your life for all of those we lost. Find the hope to see that things are not as they once were…that they, at least, are better. ”

“Did Peeta help you see that?”

“No, I saw it for myself. He just helped remind me that there was still good inside of me, good in the world. He did not work a miracle, Gale. He just caught me every time I fell. He just put his arms around me as I cried for her. He never told me it was okay, because it will never be okay. He was just there for me as I was there for him. We helped each other stand when we broke. We helped each other as we built ourselves up. Without him I could have found a way to live on eventually, but I’m so thankful I didn’t have to. I’m so thankful I have him.”

“I’m glad you do.” He smiles at her.

“Me too.” She smiles back

“Katniss?” An apologetic Cressida joins them. “We are ready if you are.”

“Okay…”Katniss breathes out as the tension of what she is about to do settles on her. Bidding a quick good-bye to Gale, she follows Cressida out of the reception room and into the small alcove that has been set up for her next door.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Cressida reassures her. “Don’t pay any attention to that woman and her book. You don’t owe anyone anything.”

“I know I don’t. I want to because he deserves this.” Katniss declares as she sits on the chair in the middle of the room and faces the camera. Oh how Plutarch will love this. The “mockingjay” sings again after three years. But this time she will do so under her power with an agenda of her own.

As Cressida makes her camera ready, Katniss thinks back to the broadcast that became a catalyst to this moment. The broadcast that made her so angry she invited the capitol in to witness this day, something she had sworn she would never do. 

_*_

_It was well into the evening when Katniss walked in to a quiet house. Leaving her bow and quiver by the door she pauses to listen for any sign of Peeta. Taking off her hunting jacket she checks the stew slowly simmering on the stove. Turning it off she circles the kitchen table and walks into the hallway leading to the living room._

_“Peeta?” She calls out. With no response she walks into the living room and stops on the threshold as the words coming through the television register on her mind._

_“She settled, Maximus. Katniss Everdeen settled for Peeta Mellark because he was there. While our distinguished Gale Hawthorne was out in district two rebuilding our great nation. Peeta Mellark moved in and took her from him. As I say in my book, theirs was never a real relationship. It was a fabrication from the very beginning. Katniss Everdeen never truly loved Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers were always a lie.”_

_“But Calpurnia, if we are to believe the reports coming from district twelve. They are living in the same house, they are seen in each other’s company all the time, and by all accounts they seem happy. If she just settled for him as you say wouldn’t we have some indication of discontent on her side at least?”_

_“Oh I have no doubt the girl on fire can fake being in love Maximus. She faked it once before after all. The question is why would such a strong warrior of a woman be involved with a raging crazy lunatic who once tried to kill her?”_

_“These are harsh words Calpurnia. And that is only a rumor you know?”_

_“I’m sorry if they seem that way, Maximus, but they are the truth none the less and rumors always carry truth within them.”_

_A sound coming from the closed study door brings her out of her angry haze. How dare they say such things? What gave them the right to still pry into her life? Turning off the television she makes her way to the closed doors. Slowly opening them she stops at the sight of Peeta kneeling on the floor gripping his hair whimpering “not real”_

_Katniss walks in slowly as she has learned to do when his flashbacks happen. “Peeta? It’s not real…” she whispers coming down to rest on her knees behind him. Reaching around him she gathers him into her arms and begins to hum the song that belongs to her boy with the bread. She has never sung it for him, but humming it helps to bring him out of his episodes._

_“Peeta whatever it is you are seeing is not real.”_

_The sound of her voice and the love in her embrace eventually help ground him in the moment, allowing him to bring himself out of his poisonous nightmares. Peeta lets go of his hair and concentrates on bringing his breathing down to normal. As it happens every time he fights through one of his episodes he turns and gathers her into his arms, quietly sobbing into her shoulder._

_“I’m sorry.” He whispers._

_“Peeta you didn’t do anything wrong. There is nothing to be sorry about.”_

_“No, I’m sorry if you ever felt trapped into being with me.” He states pulling out of her embrace reaching up to softly caress her braid. “I know you love me now, and I’m happy you do. But I’m so sorry if you ever felt as if you had to settle for me. I never meant that to be the case, all I ever wanted was to be near you in whatever capacity you needed.”_

_“Peeta? Was it that television program that brought this on? What that woman said?” Katniss asks running her fingers through his soft hair._

_“I know I shouldn’t have paid attention to her. You love me now and that is all that matters to me. But her words preyed into the doubts and fears the Capitol fed me.”_

_“Oh Peeta. Of course I didn’t settle for you. I love you.” Katniss whispers as she wraps her arms around him._

_His arms tighten around her waist as he rests his chin on her shoulder. This was him, her boy with the bread, finally sure enough in her love to take the comfort he needs from her without feeling guilt. They stay like that until they hear the clock chime the hour. Peeta kisses her softly on the lips before letting her go. Not wanting to brake their connection just yet Katniss reaches out for his hand and threads their fingers together._

_“Peeta is that what you believe? That I never loved you before? ”_

_“It’s okay Katniss. I know how things were before and they don’t matter now.” He says as he stands up bringing her with him. Gathering her up into his arms he begins to carry her out of the room. “How about we go have some dinner and get that woman out of our heads?”_

_Katniss smiles at him, her strong, resilient man. Who has never let the doubts and fears that haunt him keep him from moving on. Still in his arms she begins playing with the hairs on the back of his head. She smiles when familiar shivers run down his arms. Leaning up to whisper into his ear, she breathes him in as she sighs. “Peeta? Let’s go to bed early today.”_

_Softly nipping his ear she whispers “I have a better idea to get them out of our heads.”_

  _Katniss releases a soft giggle when Peeta quickly changes course and heads to the stairs that lead to their bedroom. Where it’s always only the two of them. Where the outside world would never dare intrude._

 

“Katniss? Katniss?” She jumps as the voice of Cressida brings her out of her thoughts. “We are ready.” With a nod the Mockingjay begins.

*

Closing the door behind her Katniss takes a moment to gather herself. Looking up her eyes come into contact with the man she has done all of this for. The concern in his eyes as he begins to walk toward her, warm her to her very soul, she loves him so very much. Smiling at him she begins walking toward him. Putting Cressida and Pollux out of her mind her eyes see nothing but him.

Her boy with the bread who gives and gives and never asks for anything in return, if one of them settled it was surely him. Peeta, her Peeta, who she knew secretly wished for a wedding but would have settled for a private toasting instead, if she had wanted. Who never pushed her to give more than she was willing, who offered her comfort those nights on the train thinking she didn’t feel the same way. The boy who would unselfishly die for her while offering her a way to move on with another man. Peeta, her husband, her love.

Not able to wait any longer, Katniss runs the last few feet between them throwing herself into his arms, knowing he would always be there to catch her. Smiling into his eyes she brings her mouth to his and sighs as their lips finally connect. The soft feel of his lips, the familiar scent of him, his arms, they all mean home to her. Their kiss is broken when the sounds of someone softly coughing finds its way into their haze.

“Sweetheart?” Letting go of Peeta, Katniss turns to find Haymitch nervously pulling at his collar.

“Haymitch? Are you okay?” A concerned Peeta asks.

“I’m fine, my boy, it’s just sobriety doesn’t sit well with me. You ready sweetheart?” He says once again pulling at his collar, and wiping his hands on his jacket.

“I’m ready” she smiles at the sight of a nervous Haymitch. Turning to Peeta she motions to her mother. “Why don’t you dance with mom while I dance here with Haymitch.”

“Katniss? What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry everything is fine, more than fine actually.” She reaches up and kisses his cheek as he walks away from her and takes her mother out to the floor. Giving her hand to Haymitch they begin to make their way around the people on the dance floor and up on to the small stage that holds the band playing for them. Haymitch reaches for the guitar that has been waiting for him.

“You know sweetheart…when I told you my father had taught me how to play this thing. I never meant for you to actually make me do it in public.”

“I know.” Katniss smiles leaning down placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Well I wouldn’t do it for anyone else but the boy, you know.” He admits as he sits down on the chair provided for him and plays some notes on the guitar.

“And I wouldn’t do it for anyone else but him. He has shown his love for me publicly so many times. I just thought it was time I did the same for him and what better place than our wedding?”

“Oh sweetheart when I said that you didn’t deserve him I lied. You both deserve every happiness that comes your way. Now get away from me, I’m about to make a fool of myself and its all your fault.”

Smiling Katniss walks up to the microphone and waits for the music to die down. As one by one the guests, mostly friends and family from their home district, turn and wait once they realize she was up on stage. They know she doesn’t sing anymore. That her voice died the day her sister left her. They probably wait for her to speak. Her gray eyes search for the blue eyes that mean so much to her. The world disappears as she finds him standing next to her mother and Effie, all three of them, along with Haymitch, the only family she has left.

Clearing her throat as a stool is brought up for her she sits down and looks at Haymitch. She shakes her head at his slight question. There are some words she needs to say first.

“I don’t know how many of you are aware of how much Peeta means to me. I am not the most expressive person…”

“Except when you scowl.” Haymitch interrupts drawing a laugh from the crowd.

“Haymitch!” Turning once again to those gathered on the dance floor. She wills her nerves away and smiles once more.

“Sorry about that, what can I say? You can’t choose family… well as I was saying. I’m not the most expressive person. I am not given to public displays of affection and I have never been good with words. I know Peeta doesn’t mind but I thought I would share something with everyone here tonight. Peeta…You know the song I hum to you when we are alone?” At Peeta’s nod Katniss proceeds. “Well I don’t know if you know, but there are words to that song. It’s an old song my father used to sing to my mother. But, I have always thought of that song as yours. It reminds me of everything you have done for me. Of how purely you have loved me. Of how much you mean to me. Of how much I love you.” Peeta’s eyes smile at her as the crowd separates leaving a path from her directly to him. “Well, tonight I would like to finally sing that song for you.”

With a nod to Haymitch. Katniss breathes as the notes of the guitar filter into her mind bringing with them all the events in her life that brought her to this moment. That brought her to Peeta.

_“I never thought that you_

_Would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around_

_Then you knocked me off the ground from the start._

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it’s easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I’m home._

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can’t decide if I’ll let you save my life or if I’ll drown._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, ‘cause I’m already falling._

_I’ll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I’m home._

How can she hope to ever express what she feels for him? How he has saved her over and over again. From the day he threw her the bread, to the day he came back to her.

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can’t find a reason to be loved_

_And never wanna leave you_

_But I can’t make you bleed if I’m alone._

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it’s easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, ‘cause I’m already falling_

_I’ll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I’m home._

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I’ve never opened up_

_I’ve never truly loved ‘till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it’s easier for you to let me go._

Standing up Katniss leaves the stage and makes her way to him. Drawing close she caresses his face as she remembers all he has gone through because of her. Softly kissing her lips Peeta brings his temple to rest on hers. Her hand remains on his cheek.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, ‘cause I’m already falling_

_I’ll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I’m home._

_You put your arms around me and I’m home.”_

Once Katniss finishes she throws her arms around him, someone takes the microphone from her hand, as she hugs him tightly to her, afraid to let him go. “I love you” he whispers into her shoulder hugging her just as tightly. Lifting her head she looks into his beautiful eyes, bringing her hand up she clears the single tear traveling down his cheek. Smiling she holds his face between her hands and whispers the words she knows to be true, the words that have always been true. “I love you.”

*

The orange sky casts a warm glow over the houses in Victor’s village, as Katniss nears her door. It was Peeta’s favorite kind of sky, warm, soft, calm, signaling the fast approaching night. Everything wrong the day brought, all the dark thoughts, all the dark memories, all the sadness of loss can be put to rest. The end of day is almost here and soon she will be in his arms and the warm, soft, calm he brings will lull her to sleep. Will nightmares wake her tonight? Who knows, but he will be there…always there holding her heart in his hands.

Opening the back door, Katniss walks into the kitchen. The smell of the warm bread and simmering stew on the stove brings the memory of another day. Leaving her things on the table, she makes her way to the kitchen door. “Peeta?” she calls into the quiet. The sound of the door opening behind her startles her out of her wandering thoughts.

“You’re home.” Peeta says as he sets the basket he was carrying on the kitchen table. Breathing a sigh of relief Katniss runs into his arms.

"Hey, what’s this?” He asks as his arms close around her.

“Nothing…I just missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He softly kisses her understanding she needs comfort, the reason why has never been important to him. He just lets her take whatever she needed for however long she desired it.

After a couple of minutes standing in silence she lets go of him. Smiling at him she goes back to her hunting bag and proceeds to clean her catch of the day. Working side by side with him as he finishes their dinner, Katniss is content with this routine. This is what happiness is to her, the comfort of home. A quiet life surrounded by those she loves. Living with the certainty that Peeta loves her no matter what. Always.

“It was a beautiful day today.” He begins “I think I see why spring is your favorite season. Everything’s new, unsoiled, a rebirth. After living through another winter seeing the green, the colors, hearing the sounds around you, it gives you hope that things will always get better. I think it might just become my favorite season too.”

Washing her hands Katniss turns to him and places a soft kiss on his lips. “…you came back in spring.” She whispers stepping back.

“So I did.” He smiles.

That night they eat in silence both content that their life is as it should be, that every decision they made, every circumstance in their lives, brought them to this moment. A moment that in memory of those they have lost, they will treasure always and never take for granted. After cleaning the kitchen together and after taking some dinner to Haymitch, they sit in the living room working on their book. Katniss knows what day today is, she knows what’s coming, so with Peeta none the wiser she turns the television on at exactly eight p.m.

Taking the book from him she carefully sets it on the side table. Needing to be closer to him, she brings a leg over him and straddles his lap, running her fingers through his hair; she gazes into his gentle blue eyes, hoping all she feels for him is there for him to see. Bringing her hands to caress his face she holds him as she kisses him with all the love bleeding from her heart. His hands come up to caress her back as he accepts her kiss. There was passion in the moment, but it went far beyond what the body desires, this moment felt sacred, a communion between two souls that had gone through so much and managed to find love in the end. The sounds from the television filters into Katniss’s mind. Ending the kiss she smiles down on him and whispers “I love you” before sitting back down next to him on the couch.

Hiding a smile as she sees Peeta run a hand over his face and breathe a quiet “Wow” to himself. She settles and gives her attention to the television as the sounds of soft music opens to reveal a contemplative Cressida on the screen standing in front of a dark background.

_“Many of you know her, many of you drew inspiration from her, many of you fought right alongside her. But what many of you don’t know is what it took for this quiet brave girl, from one of our poorest districts, to become the mythical creature we know today. She was not alone on this journey, next to her was a boy we all came to care for. A boy not many know the truth of all he suffered. A boy some people tend to dismiss, but without whom we wouldn’t have our Mockingjay today.”_

“Katniss?” Peeta asks her as he leans forward resting his arms on his thighs.

_“My name is Cressida Veritas and tonight we bring you a glimpse of what you didn’t know… this is Katniss Everdeen… and her Boy with the Bread.”_

“ Katniss?” he turns to her full of questions as the screen shows quick glimpses of all the moments Katniss and Peeta lived together on screen. Katniss smiles at him and returns her eyes to the television.

The images fade to black as Katniss’s profile comes into view, she is wearing her wedding dress, a simple lace dress flowing down to the floor her hair is pulled up in intricate braids with a few dandelions woven into the back of it. She is standing in the meadow as she holds flowers in her hands. There is love shining from her eyes, contentment, a sense of right. The camera pans around her to reveal what she is gazing at. Peeta stands a few feet away waiting for her, smiling. Their friends and families sit alongside the aisle that points her way to him.

 _“This is the moment where many fairy tales would end with the finality of a happily ever after._ ” Cressida’s voice cuts through the moment. _“But this moment does not belong to a fairy tale, this moment was born out of fire and pain. A moment born out of the real Panem of yesterday.”_ The picture begins to quickly rewind back to her trial, back to the rebellion, back to their games, back to their first reaping stopping on an image Katniss did not know excited. It was surveillance video of a tree, a girl on the ground, frail, thin almost dying and a boy looking at her holding bread in his hands. _“The moment their story truly begins is here where an eleven year old Katniss and an eleven year old Peeta become something to each other.”_

 _“My father had died, I believed mother would not be far behind.”_ The picture fades to black as Katniss’s voice is heard. _“There was nothing to eat at home and…Prim…was dying. Peeta saw me out underneath the tree. He burnt some bread and gave it to me. Earning himself a beating from his mother at the same time.”_ The image of Katniss seating inside what could only be district twelve’s new justice building comes in to view. She is wearing her wedding dress as she plays with the pearl hanging from a chain around her neck. She stares down as she whispers _“Wouldn’t be the last time he was hurt because of me.”_

She grows quiet as the image of that day appears behind her showing the exact moment Peeta throws the bread at her and she gathers it close as she runs away, leaving him staring out at her. The image disappears as Katniss begins.

_“The next day I wanted to thank him, but I didn’t know how. I saw the bruise over his eye and I felt guilty he was hurt because of me. I turned my eyes away when his eyes made contact with mine. As I did my eyes were drawn to the first dandelion of spring and I remembered what father had taught me. Dandelion greens can be eaten in a salad and the flower cooked and consumed. That day I took my sister to the meadow and picked every dandelion we could find and I knew how we would survive. The woods would provide what we needed all was not lost. Peeta gave me that. Panem knew him as The Baker’s Boy, but that day He became my boy with the bread”_

A shy smile appears on her lips as she looks at the camera. Another image becomes clear behind Katniss this time of a school yard, grainier, less focused than the last, because of the angle it was captured on, but it clearly shows Katniss bending down to pick up the dandelion and Peeta watching her surrounded by his friends. (Watching this play on the screen Katniss doesn’t know what to feel about these images. It was such a violation of her privacy that a camera intruded in these special moments between her and Peeta. But then again a camera always seemed to intrude.) The image fades as Katniss looks up into the camera.

 _“I kept track of him through the years, at school it was easy, inevitable you could say, since we both attended the same classes. But outside of school I always found myself searching for him in a crowd. I saw him lift sacks of flour over his shoulder like they weigh nothing. I watched him win wrestling match after wrestling match only to lose to his brother. What I didn’t understand then, but I do now is that I probably had as big a crush on him as he seemed to have on me.”_ On screen A blush seems to spread over Katniss’s cheeks as she takes a moment to collect herself.

_“But I fought it. I fought it for so long…You have to understand, I watched my mother deteriorate after my father’s death, I drew the conclusion that only love could make you suffer like that. It made you vulnerable. To me love became dangerous , something to be afraid of… love brought marriage and marriage brought children, children whose names could be drawn out of a bowl only to be marched down to the capitol to die for sport…entertainment of a few. I couldn’t risk losing those I loved. I already had Prim to worry about and Gale and his family I couldn’t add Peeta to that list. So I crushed any feeling I might have had for him and replaced it with guilt and shame for not thanking him before. That was easier to understand for me”._

_“Katniss tell me about the reaping?”_

_“The reaping?”_ Katniss whispers drawing a shuddering breath.

_“That day, my worst nightmare came true, my sister was reaped, there was nothing else to do. I had to volunteer. She was only twelve years old… I loved her.”_

_“When his name was called my first thoughts were of disbelief, why him and not another? But I quickly put them down, I had to survive, I had to return to Prim, little did I know that in that moment while I was worried about my survival Peeta was doing the same. T_ _he idea was already forming in his mind to keep me alive. Always placing me above his own survival. But that is Peeta for you, strong, caring, kind, self sacrificing, with a deep sense of integrity and morality. He is purely good”_.

The image of Katniss and Peeta shaking hands that day suddenly appears on screen, both looking so young, and afraid.

_“He told me the night before going into the arena that all he wanted was for the games not to change him, if he was going to die he wanted to die being himself. By choosing to protect me he refused to play the game. He was not going to let them dictate who he became in the arena. Every choice he made, during our games, was made, with this in mind. He was not going to die a killer he was going to die protecting someone he loved.”_

_“What happened after the games?”_

_“After the games?”_ Katniss sighs “ _the closer we got to home the more confused I became. Yes, I was going home to Prim. But I was also going home to Gale. I knew I loved Gale, He was my best friend, my partner for so many years, I felt guilty, unsure. Things between Peeta and I became strained until the time for the victory tour came. It was during the tour that Peeta began rooting deeper into my heart.”_

_“We became friends during this time. We got to know each other better and everything I learned about him made me love him more. But I didn’t understand that at the time.”_

_“Katniss there were rumors during this period the Peeta and you began sharing a room?”_

_“We both suffered through nightmares every night. It was during one of those nightmares that Peeta came into my room. I asked him to stay with me. After that I couldn’t confront the night on my own. His arms made me feel safe, his steady warmth lulled me to sleep. Not since my father did another person make me feel as safe as Peeta did.”_

_“_ _What happened during the Quarter Quell?”_

 _“I convinced Snow I loved Peeta.”_ Katniss says reaching for the pearl once again. _“He told me to convince him. And when Peeta hit the force field I guess I did, little did I know how much he would hurt him because of that. All I wanted was to keep him safe. I was ready to die protecting him. I just couldn’t conceive of a world without him. He deserved so much better than he got.”_

_“I know not much is known about Peeta’s time in the Capitol, but many of us could draw conclusions based on his physical deterioration on screen. Can you help the people of Panem understand what Peeta went through after being taken prisoner? Would Peeta be okay with us discussing this period? ”_

_“Peeta lives his life with honesty. He has never tried to hide what the capitol did to him and what they made him do. But, it’s not a subject I can speak freely about, just knowing how much they hurt him because of me breaks my heart.”_

A tear rolls down Katniss’s cheek as her image fades out and Cressida appears in front of the screen.

 _“A few days ago, President Paylor, made public documents dating to the time of the revolution. As you may already know, the most talked about of these papers led to the pardon of Katniss Everdeen when it became known that President Coin tried to reinstitute the hunger games along with a letter addressing her goal of permanently keeping control of the government... But among these important documents was one file”_ Cressida reaches off camera for a manila folder. Lifting it to show the camera she proceeds. _“This document tells the tale of the horrors one human being can suffer in a time of war. This file contains the details of Peeta Mellark’s torture.”_

Katniss’s breath leaves her as the program cuts to commercial. She turns to Peeta not knowing how this might affect him. This was not how it was supposed to go. What was Cressida thinking? _“Peeta? I…”_

Reaching for her Peeta brings his arms around Katniss drawing her close while bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. _“It’s okay I want them to know. Maybe it will prevent this happening to somebody else”_

 _“Oh Peeta.”_ Katniss cries as she hugs him closer. How selfless can he be? Her husband, her Peeta. They stay like that linked together for the duration of the break. He lets go of her only when Cressida’s voice cuts into their moment. Nodding at each other they turn together towards the television. Their hands, the lifeline that will help them through this, together, as they have done so many times before.

_“Peeta Mellark’s torture was uncommonly vicious. I will not go into details out of respect for him and his loved ones but this is a document that every conscientious citizen of Panem needs to read for themselves. To become aware of the dangers absolute power can bring and hopefully never allow it to happen again.”_

Katniss breathes a little easier knowing Cressida would not share the details of Peeta’s torture. Turning into him Katniss hugs him settling her head into what has become her favorite place to rest, above his heart where she could easily hear the rhythmic beating telling her he was alive. Peeta closes his arms around her. Looking to the screen Katniss watches Cressida look down at the file in her hands.

 _“What I will share is that he suffered through physical pain used to brake the strongest of men, pain not many might come back from, pain not many might be able to endure…”_ At this Cressida takes a moment to collect herself before continuing. _“ One thing I will have to mention though, is that a new kind of torment was introduced to prisoner 211, A tool never successfully used before…Hijacking.”_ Cressida looks up into the camera as Dr. Aurelious’ image comes into the screen and she fades away.

_“A highjacking is basically a mental reconditioning. Once the victim’s identity is stripped away by torture tracker jacker venom is introduced in order to enhance fear and rewire the brain to hate and perceive as threatening whatever the torturer wishes the victim to. There have only been a few instances where a highjacking has been used none of the victims survived to tell their story, except one.”_

Dr. Aurelious fades out and Katniss comes back into the screen. _“Katniss? Tell us about the highjacking.”_

 _“Oh God”_ Katniss whimpers. _“He took him from me. Snow made him hate me, fear me, forget he loved me."_

 _“What happened when he arrived at 13?”_ Cressida’s voice inquires from behind the camera. Katniss's eyes reflecting the anguish she feels at having to relive that moment.

_“Snow turned him into a weapon to kill me. He almost succeeded. Snow almost won."_

_“Katniss what do say to people like Calpurnia Magna who criticize your decision to be with Peeta?”_

_“What other people have to say has never mattered to us, but when a person that knows nothing about us. Nothing of what brought us here, or how far we have come, vilifies the strongest person I know, belittles his importance to me and casts doubt on the vital role he played to free our society, that I will not stand for. I want everyone in Panem to understand one thing before they judge Peeta or me too harshly. It was the highjacking that made him see me as a threat. Snow did that. Snow is the only one to blame. But it was Peeta who fought hard through the fear and the pain, through the confusion and the loss memories, to come back to me …to come back to himself. He did not allow them to change him. He did not allow his experiences to kill his kindness. He did not allow his hope to die. Yes he has bad days, where he has to fight through the fear the hijacking left behind, but then again so do I, there are days when I can hardly get out of bed, days when living is too painful. But on those days we lift each other, I help him see what is real and he helps me find there is still hope in this world and only Peeta can give me that. His kindness gave me hope when we were young and his love gives me the hope I need to survive.”_

The screen cuts once again to show the meadow, the soft light of sunset casts its shades of gold and orange over the crowd as Katniss stands at the top of the aisle looking towards a beaming Peeta. The camera pans out into the audience of friends and family focusing on her mother wiping tears from her eyes, turning to a quiet Annie hugging little Finn close to her, while Johanna smiles next to her. The soft music playing in the background crescendos when the camera stops on Haymitch walking up to Katniss holding his arm out. The sound of their vows begins to play over the music as Katniss and Haymitch make their way down the aisle. The same vows they had already pledged each other with some bread over a fire, alone in their home.

_“I Peeta Steven Mellark vow to love you, protect you and hold you always.”_

_“I Katniss Rose Everdeen vow to always love you, hold you and keep you safe.”_

The picture then cuts to the end of their ceremony as Peeta places a soft kiss on Katniss, sealing their vows. A Happy Haymitch comes and hugs both of them whispering “you both deserve this.” Katniss and Peeta smile at him.

Haimitch then turns to the audience and presents the new couple.

_“Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen-Mellark”_

The audience claps and the moment fades to black. The sounds of glasses clinking, the soft murmur of conversation is heard before the image of their party comes out of the dark. Music begins playing as the band of district twelve residents begins the first notes of an old district song. Laughter rings out among the old residents of the town as they begin to pull the new residents to the dance floor. Everyone is smiling, everyone is happy at this the first big wedding in their newly rebuilt town. Children play among the dancers as their mothers try to get them to behave and through it all Katniss and Peeta smiling. The images of their wedding party keep on playing as Cressida’s voice comes on.

_“Our star crossed lovers, like I said before will never have a fairy tale ending, where all wrongs are righted and where love conquers all. Theirs, after all, is a love story out of the real Panem, a love born out of hardship and struggle, separation and loss, but made stronger by comfort and healing, by mutual acceptance and understanding. Our star crossed lovers, give us hope that even after all our losses and the pain our nation has endured life can be good again…Perhaps someday, years from now, when the war is a far memory, children might then hear the story of how a Mockinjay and her Boy with the bread changed the world.”_

The screen fades to black and the sound of Katniss’s singing plays while the credits roll in, ending as the image fades back in to their embrace on the dance floor allowing us to hear their whispered I love you.

Back in their living room, Katniss turns the television off, before turning to Peeta. “Pee…” her words are cut short as he reaches for her and brings her to sit on his lap, Katniss hugs him close to herself. Her boy with the bread, her comfort, her home, bringing her leg over to the other side she straddles his legs once again. She loves how close this position brings her to him, threading her fingers into his hair, she rests her face on his shoulder breathing him in.

 _“Thank you for loving me.”_ He whispers into her shoulder.

Lifting her face to look down into his beautiful kind eyes, Katniss is thankful to have him here. Thankful he is hers. _“Forever Peeta, I have loved you for so long, and I will keep on loving you forever.”_

As their lips meet Katniss knows the years ahead will not be easy. He will still have his flashbacks, and she will still have to fight her depression. But she knows that together they can get through anything life throws their way. Together, they can have their happy ending. And so once again she sings his song, the song that means so much to both of them. She draws him closer as his arms bring her home.

_“You put your arms around me and I’m home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fix this when I noticed I had not mentioned a toasting. How can we have an everlark wedding without a toasting!


End file.
